


falling apart at the seams

by Smokeyquarts599



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abuse, Hallucinations, M/M, Mentions of Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-04-24 14:44:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14357631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokeyquarts599/pseuds/Smokeyquarts599
Summary: Lance is kidnapped by a unknown man. he is then there for three months. what will become of Lance will he lose his sanity before Shiro finds him?





	1. Chapter one

Chapter one  
Lance had never been a timid person, but after he was kidnapped, it seems that the person Lance used to be was lost. It all started when he was walking down to the corner store… 

Lance POV  
It was one of those days, those days where your so bored you don’t know what to do. My boyfriend, Shiro, was at work. He is a professor at altea university. I was home alone, i had nothing to do i decided to go for a walk. I was walking down the street, my street is very quiet, so if something were to happen, there is a high chance that nobody will find out. I had my head low looking at the ground, quietly singing my music, as i walked down the street. That was my fatal mistake. I should have paid more attention to my surroundings. But of course I didn’t know until I had two tight arms warped around my torso holding me down, and another hand on top of my mouth to stop me from screaming. I knew I was useless to try and call for help, but what was the harm in trying. And of course only muffled yelling came. They shoved me in the boot of the car. I screamed and screamed, but the car kept moving. In what felt hours later the car stopped. Doors slammed shut and the boot of the car opened. About 5 people stood above me, 4 women and 1 man. I drew in a breath preparing to yell for help. But they pulled out some duct tape, i tried to act fast and scream but they were faster. One taped my mouth shut, while the two other tied my hands behind me and the last two tied my legs together. 

“Alright let's get this beauty inside.” Commanded one of the men, who seemed to be the leader. They carried me inside not saying a word. I focused on remembering each turn, so i can escape. When we finally stopped they opened one of those large iron doors with the tiniest little barred window that i could never reached. Once the door was opened they threw me in. They shut it and walked away, and they had not come back. I started to think that they just left me, when the one i think is the leader walked in. He long white hair and had a purple tinge to his skin. He came closer and ripped the tape of my mouth. “Hey rapunzel want to take the tape off my hands and legs too!?” i asked sarcastically  
“Oh, my dear boy and why would we do that?” he asked  
“Uhhh so i can kick your butt and get out of here!” i rebutted  
“I am going enjoy breaking you” and that's all he said .before walking out.  
The next time he came back in he brought two of the girls that helped him tie me up.  
“Alright , Lance?, is it?’ he asked i nodded.  
“What we want you to tell us everything you know about the woman running Altea university. And if you tell us all that were going to let you go. If not you will be severely punished.” The man threatened.  
“Don’t i at least deserve your names?” I asked.  
“Your right, well im Prince Lotor, the others you saw were Axca, Ezor, and Zethrid. We specialise in kidnapping people who are close to big companies. You sweet Blue have a Boyfriend, that works at Altea University. Is that right?” Lotor asked.  
“And why does that matter to you.” I rebutted.  
“Because Blue, we want money. We take people off the streets and write ransom letters to their loved ones. We will do the same with you, Shiro should be home by now? Wouldn't you think so blue. I bet he’s already called the police.”  
“Don't say his name!” I yell, but it did nothing, Lotor threw a punch at me. I layed on the ground for a second.  
“Is that the best you can do?” i ask  
“Oh Blue that hasn't even began to scrape the sides of what i’m going to do to you.” that's all he said and he left again leaving me to the darkness. 

The Next few months went on like this, lotor would come in ask me questions, abuse me, use hallucinations of Shiro and my friends. They come and rescue me but it's never happened. But that wasn't the worst he did, sure, it hurt him real bad, he can't tell which is real or which is the hallucination. But there was one thing he did that really sent me to the edge of sanity. Every now and again, when he didn't get any answer, he would tie me up and rape me. Out of the three months i have been here he did it a total of 5 times. God, i hope that shiro gets here soon, i don't know how much more of this i can take.


	2. Chapter two: the rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is rescued but by who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to add constructive criticism in the comments. sorry this chapters short

Chapter 2: The rescue. 

Three months it had taken, for the police to find Lance. Three months of hell. What they didn't know was that the Lance they found was not the same. 

Lance POV  
I heard distant yelling, but i wasn't worried just another person brought in. And it wasn't until the yelling came closer i started to be worried. Was Lotor in a bad mood? Because God help me if he was.  
The yelling get louder and louder, i scrambled up and hid in the corner, and hoped who ever it is wouldnt find me. But something stopped me before i could get over there.  
“Lance? Lance where are you?” yelled someone. I recognized the voice. It was a voice i hadn't heard in three months, the voice of my boyfriend. The voice of Shiro.  
I went to get yell to him, but i stopped and thought ‘what if this is another hallucination.’ But Lotor would have to be some kind of sick freak to do that to him. And Lotor was a sick freak. I continued to hide in the corner. The Door opened. Someone stepped in. “Lance?” someone asked. I couldn't recognize his voice. “Lance? Is that you?” the person asked again. I only wimper out “please dont hurt me.”  
“Shiro i found him! Come quick.” he yelled. I heard footsteps coming quick and loud. “Lance! Lance, baby is that you?” Shiro asked running over to me. I slowly turned my head to see if it was really Shiro. “Are you real?” I asked him.  
“Yes of course i am Lance why wouldn't you think i was?” Shiro replied.  
“That's what you always say. And your never real.” I cry out.  
“Lance, what did they do to you baby?” He asked as he put his hand on my shoulder. He always did this to calm me. But there was something different about this hallucination, he's actually touching me. all the others just told me they were here, but when i got up to hug him he disappeared into thin air. “Your real?” i say  
“Of course baby, why wouldn't I be.” i couldn't contain my tears anymore. I burst out sobbing as shiro carries me to the ambulance waiting outside. I’m not sure when i passed out, but when i awoke again i was in the hospital. “Huh? Where…..?” i say  
“Your in the hospital, Lance. You will have to stay here for a few more days at least.’ i hear Shiro next to me, i turn my head to look at him. “Shiro is it really you?”  
“Yes baby, it is. Now why don't you tell me why you think i'm not real?” Shiro asks.  
“I- uh, I-..... h-he played m-mind t-tricks o-on me, i didn't know if you were real or not. Every time you c-came you weren't real.” i burst out sobbing again i can’t control it, every time something reminds me of those moments Shiro wasn't with me, i burst out crying. Shiro starts rubbing his hand across my back to calm me. It takes a while but i calm down. And just in time too. The doctor walked in, “Lance you have multiple wounds, bruises, some bruised ribs, and internal and external bruises around your genital, area. You will have to stay here for at least a week until you can walk and your ribs had healed.” he says. I cower away searching for shrios hand. I couldn't help it he just looked so much like him. “Thank You Doctor” i here Shiro say.  
For the next week every person i see i cower away from them, i can't stand this, i'm too afraid to speak even to my own boyfriend. Everyone just looks so much like him…. And Shiro stayed with me. For the first time i feel safe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its been a while since Lance has been home, I wonder how he will go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry for the late update im going to try and get more updated, leave comments and Kudos and try and predict what will happen next! also tell me where i can improve

It’s been a week since Lance was found. It’s been a week and Lance was getting slightly better around Shiro . Shiro had taken Lance home a few hours ago and was now taking him to his room.   
“This place hasn't changed a bit.” Lance stated, Shiro chuckled. 

“Lance, do you mind having our friends over? They missed you so much.” Shiro asked. 

“Umm, sure?” Lance said unsure. 

“They will be over at 5:00 for dinner, you should get some rest. Do you remember where the bed room is?” 

“I-I think? It’s upstairs the first door on the right?” Lance questioned. 

“Alright i’ll show you.” Shiro laughed

They walked upstairs, into the first door on the left. The room was cleaner than usual, and the sheets were the same ones that were on when he left.   
“Hey Shiro, did you even sleep in here?” 

“Um, no i slept in the spare room, i couldn't bare to sleep in here without you.” Shiro explained. 

“You should get some rest before the other show up, you got 3 hours, i’m going to tidy up and start organizing food, will you be okay here?” 

“Ummm as long as it’s not dark i’ll be okay.” 

“I’ll leave the light on Okay?” 

“Okay, goodnight Shiro” Lance says as he lays down 

“Goodnight Lance” 

LANCE POV 

Shiro closed the door, i heard him walking down the stairs.   
I looked around the room, nothing out of place. I got into the bed, feeling nervous, i felt as if he was here, but he wasn’t and i knew that. But that didn't stop me from think he was.   
I closed my eyes, ridding my mind of thoughts, and falling into a deep slumber 

(DREAM)

I heard the thumping of feet along the concrete floor. I start to panic, oh no he’s coming. The door clicked open, “Oh Lancey Lance,” he sung, 

“ i have a surprise for you today!” he stated. 

“ we’re going to try something new, now i know your little body isn't use to soft things but…. Get on the bed.” i freeze.

“Get on the bed now, or you know what will happen.” I get on the bed, thoughts racing, if i don’t obey will he rape me, and what happens if i do get on the bed?

“Now undress.” Lotor spat. 

Oh no, it's happening. I shakely start taking off what was left of my prison clothes, i’m petrified of what he will do if i don’t. By the time i got the top half off, Lotor got too impatient and ripped the makeshift pants leaving be naked. Leaving me vulnerable. 

(Skip because i don’t wanna write that) 

(END DREAM) 

I sat up shaking in the bed. I heard footsteps coming towards me. I panic. I hid as fast as i could bringing my little stuffed animal with me, something that i have not had for a long time. I quickly hid under the king bed, hiding from whoever was out there, was it Lotor? 

“Lance?... Lance where are you!?” 

My brain is trying to process the voice but it's focused on other things at the moment prior. Things such as trying to breath without giving away my position and trying to not have a panic attack. 

A head pops in front of mine. I can’t see who it is because of the tears clouding my vision. I curl in on myself a little more. 

“Oh Lance, it’s me, Shiro. Come out so we can have a talk about what just happened” Shrio spoke softly. 

I started to uncurle myself. I kept hearing motivating word from Shiro. When i got out from under the bed, we sat on the edge in silence until Shiro spoke up. 

“Hey do you want to talk about the nightmare?” he asked

I immediately shake my head no. 

 

“Alright you don’t have to talk about it.” 

 

We g into the bathroom to wipe my face, and Shiro told me that the others will be here any minute now, We went down stairs and waited. 

Finally the doorbell rang. Shiro got the door and in walked Hunk, Pidge, Keith, Allura and Coran. I walked over to stand next to Shiro. 

“Hey Lance, buddy how are you going?” hunk asked. 

“I’m doing okay” i reply 

“Alright how about we get some food into us, i’m starving.” Pidge yelled making lance wince. 

“Sorry” she apologised. 

We all went over to the kitchen/ dining room, as i followed shiro timiedly. These guys are much bigger than i remember.


End file.
